Reencuentros Dolorosos
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: Después de un entrenamiento de 6 años, el discípulo de Shura está listo para ganar su armadura. Pero en el camino, una persona del pasado de Shura se les atraviesa. ShuraOC. Edit: Ajuste a un personaje, no afecta a la historia en sí.
1. Aprendiz del Dorado

**Reencuentros dolorosos...**

**Capítulo 01: Aprendiz del Dorado.**

Por: "WolfScythe"

**WolfScythe**: Un niño perseguido por Caballeros Negros de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, un joven dorado los sigue... reencuentros dolorosos...

Nota: Este es un fic, creado a mi pinta. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya, fueron creados por Masami Kurumada. Eventos, situaciones y demás, son ideas mías.

En este fic, en los siguientes que haré modificando la cronología de Saint Seiya, utilizaré elementos tanto del manga, anime y Episodio G. Así, que le daré más lógica al asunto de los Santos Dorados. Respecto a las constelaciones, pretendo destacar a más de las 88 constelaciones, no cerrarme en las destacadas en la serie misma.

Ahora, el fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Pirineos España, 1980d.c.**

Un niño de alrededor 8años, corría por las dificultosas montañas. Desde hacía varios días que había llegado a España, siempre viajando buscando un nuevo hogar.

De cabello castaño, patillas largas, cabello largo hacia atrás, como una colita y un par de mechones grises desde la frente. Piel blanca con un leve bronceado, delgado, de baja estatura y ojos café.

Entre los peligrosos acantilados, soportando el frío de la altura nevada, corría sin detenerse ni reparar en el hambre y frío que sentía. Sus vestimentas desgastadas apenas protegían su cuerpo. Para su suerte, era de noche, durante el día la luz solar le habría lastimado.

Detrás de él, muy cerca lo perseguían cincopersonas de negro. Piel clara, cabello negro y vestidos con armaduras negras... los Caballeros Negros perseguían al muchacho. Desde que el joven llegó a España, los Caballeros Negros lo comenzaron a seguir sigilosamente para comprobar sus potenciales como posible Caballero Negro. Ahora, no les quedó otra que perseguirlo, ya que el muchacho se dio cuenta de las intensiones de tales sujetos. La persecución los llevó a Pirineos, un área de atracción turística pero a la vez, un lugar sumamente peligroso.

El muchacho comenzó a ceder, estaba hambriento y su cuerpo empezó a ser afectado por el frío.

_No puedo dejar que me atrapen..._

Corrió un poco más y llegó hasta una gran muralla rocosa, la cual le cerraba el paso. Se detuvo bruscamente, volteó y se enfrentó a sus perseguidores. Eran cuatro hombres liderados por una mujer. Las armaduras de los sujetos eran copias de la armadura de bronce del Fénix, la armadura de la mujer era una versión femenina del Fénix. En su rostro, llevaba una más cara negra con rasgos de serpiente. Ella dio un paso adelante y dijo con una voz dulce.

-No huyas de nosotros pequeño.- dijo tranquilamente –No te haremos daño, sólo que queremos para que seas uno de nosotros. Nos cuesta encontrar niños con los dones para ser Caballero, por suerte te encontramos a ti.-

El muchacho no dijo nada, dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo los brazos en guardia. Al final, optó por batirse ante los Caballeros Negros.

-¡Basura!- gritó el chico –¡Usted dice pura mierda! ¡Sólo me quieren para sus propósitos y usarme como un instrumento de guerra!-

La mujer vio la pose de batalla del muchacho detenidamente...

_Después de todo... si era discípulo del difunto Caballero de Bronce del Can Menor... veremos de que es capaz este mocoso..._

La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza, los cuatro Caballeros Negros avanzaron para atrapar al muchacho. Uno se adelantó más y tomó velocidad, lo que no esperaba era que el chico evitara el golpe y contraatacara. Se arrojó al piso, moviendo rápidamente su pie derecho dando una fuerte patada a su adversario, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, luego el muchacho se puso de pie, concentró con dificultad su cosmos. A pesar de ser tan joven, en él estaban las enseñanzas de su fallecido maestro. Moviendo sus manos reflejó la constelación del Lobo y gritó concentrando sus fuerzas en un golpe.

-¡COLMILLO PLATEADO!-

El golpe dio de lleno contra el Caballero Negro, no lo mató con el golpe, pero consiguió que este cayera por el precipicio, el hombre soltó un grito mientras caída... luego el silencio volvió a dominar el lugar.

Los otros tres Caballeros Negros contemplaron con rabia como su compañero esta derrotado por un niño. Esta vez se lanzaron los tres juntos y sujetaron al cansado niño, quien ya no podía más.

_Fue estúpido malgastar mis últimas energías..._

Lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos y piernas. Rápidamente, tomaron una soga que llevaban, luego ataron de manos y pies al joven. Luego, dos Caballeros lo levantaron de los brazos, la mujer lo vio aún consciente y le dijo dulcemente pero con malicia.

-Dulces sueños cariño.-

Lo golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen dejándolo inconsciente.

Era muy tarde, más debajo de donde atraparon al muchacho, sus captores hicieron una fogata para protegerse del frío. De una mochila que llevaban, sacaron unos alimentos. Entre ellos, carne cruda, unas botellas con agua y fruta seca. La mujer, por su liderazgo y abusando de su género, se llevó lo mejor para ella. Los otros tres maldecían por debajo, pero poco les importó.

El muchacho recobró el conocimiento, lentamente abrió los ojos, no se podía mover. Sentía el calor del fuego de la fogata y para su desgracia, el olor a comida. Su estómago hizo el típico quejido de hambre. Entre lágrimas, rabia y hambre el chico maldecía.

_Ojala estuviera en Canadá... como antes... con mi maestro Wolfgang... ya no seré el Caballero del Lobo..._

Unas suaves manos lo sujetaron y lo sentaron, era la mujer. Con la luz de la fogata la contempló mejor. Se notaba que era una adolescente, su figura era delicada, curvilínea, piel clara y suave, su cabello era pelirrojo y no era muy alta. No podía ver su rostro, aún llevaba la máscara. La joven le dio un trozo de carne, le limpió las lágrimas y le dijo.

-Tranquilo chico, come algo, no queremos que te mueras después de lo que nos costó dar contigo.-

Sin más remedio, aceptó la comida que ella le estaba dando. Aún triste, pero un poco más tranquilo por la compasión de su captora comió algo aliviado.

_Aunque sea no moriré de hambre._

Los otros tres Caballeros Negros miraban con desaprobación el gesto de su líder, pero no tenían otra que aceptarlo. Minutos después, platicaban animados del logro de su misión, olvidando al caído.

Habrá pasado una hora, el chico no podía dormir, después de comer y todo lo pasado, un sentimiento de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su futuro se vería oscurecido en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Sabía perfectamente acerca de las actividades de los Caballeros Negros, su maestro varias veces le comentó sobre ellos.

Ahora atado, indefenso estaba a la merced de ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo perseguían en España, trató de escapar por el camino más difícil, Pirineos, aún así... fue capturado. La líder y otros dos Caballeros Negros descansaban, el tercero hacía guardia. Dirigió su mirada al chico y le dijo.

-Ya verás pequeño jejejeje... serás como nosotros... Estoy impaciente de verte matando a los Caballeros del Santuario. Será genial jajajajaja.-

Esa risa le dio un escalofrío al por todo el cuerpo. Ahora el miedo en él era más grande, entre más trataba de escapar de sus ataduras más se lastimaba y cansaba. De la nada, sintió un cosmos acercándose, era cálido pero agresivo. Vio al Caballero vigilante, este también sintió el cosmos y despertó a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesto uno de sus compañeros.

-Alguien viene, es un Caballero del Santuario, puedo sentirlo por su cosmos.- dijo susurrando.

Se pusieron en guardia mientras el hombre se acercaba. Cuando al final llegó con ellos, se pudo ver su figura.

Los tres Caballeros Negros estaban listos para atacar, pero su líder estaba paralizada. El chico no podía ver su rostro, pero dedujo por su pose, que estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Luego, miró la recién llegado. Era un joven de unos 17años, de cabello negro, erizado y corto. Sus ojos negros expresaban severidad, seriedad y respeto. Era alto, de cuerpo atlético y vestía ropa casual. Llevaba un bolso de campar, al parecer pensaba pasar un tiempo en Pirineos.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó uno de los Caballeros Negros.

-Mi identidad no es necesaria que la revele...- dijo con voz grave –Porque morirán...-

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que nos puedes matar? ¡MUERE!- gritó uno de los negros.

La joven logró sujetar del brazo a uno de sus compañeros, este la miró con cara de pregunta, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de porqué ella lo detuvo.

Ambos Caballeros Negros se lanzaron contra el joven, este alzó su brazo derecho y lo bajó rápidamente. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que nadie pudo verlos, excepto la líder de los Caballeros Negros, quien los vio con dificultad.

El chico, quien se encontraba atado miraba con asombro, como los cuerpos sin vida de los Caballeros Negros caían con sus armaduras cortadas y con cortes en sus cuerpos. Jamás había visto algo semejante en su vida. La líder de los Caballeros Negros dio un paso adelante y dijo firmemente.

-¿A qué te ha mandado el Santuario Shura? ¿Acaso a matar a los Caballeros Negros?-

-De hecho no Selene, mis intensiones no tienen nada que ver con matarlos.- dijo seriamente y prosiguió –Sólo venía siguiendo a los asesinos del Caballero de Bronce, Wolfgang de Can Menor.-

Tales palabras dejaron sorprendido al chico...

_¿Estas personas mataron a mi maestro?_

-Ya veo. Entonces tu trabajo está hecho.- prosiguió Selene –Yo sólo lideraba a este grupo, mi misión era atrapar al niño que está atado cerca de ti. La muerte de Wolfgang no estaba en mis planes, esos dos que están allí muertos por tu ataque lo mataron. Y también un tercero, que fue eliminado por el niño.-

Shura estaba asombrado, el chico solo derrotó a un Caballero Negro.

-Con que su objetivo era el chico... ¿Para qué lo quieren?-

Impulsado por su rabia y estupidez, el otro Caballero Negro atacó a Shura. Este otro, sin si quiera moverse de su lugar, alzó nuevamente su brazo derecho. El Caballero Negro se detuvo en seco... lentamente su cabeza y torso se separon de su cuerpo cayendo, dejando un charco de sangre entre la poca nieve.

El chico vio horrorizado y sorprendido tal espectáculo. Para su sorpresa, sin que él o Selene se dieran cuenta, también partió el piso. La grieta se separó entre los pies de la joven, a la vez cortando el casco de su armadura y la máscara que cubría su rostro. Ahí, el muchacho contempló el hermoso rostro de la joven. Mejillas sonrojadas, labios rosados, ojos azules, cejas delgadas rojizas y bella expresión en su rostro, a pesar de estar sorprendidade las habilidades de Shura.

-Volveré a preguntar...- dijo Shura tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiera matado a tres hombres -¿Para qué desean al muchacho?-

Recobrándose de su asombro, Selene respondió.

-Para hacerlo un Caballero Negro... este chico tiene dones... nada que hayamos visto antes. Su poder sobre sale de su rango de edad.-

-Ya veo... mira Selene.- dijo cambiando el tono de voz, de grave a suave –No quiero matarte y menos lastimarte... por los viejos tiempos... te dejaré ir en paz.-

-¡No me subestimes Shura!- respondió molesta la joven.

-Aunque sea... te diste cuenta de que también corté tu armadura?- preguntó suavemente el joven.

-¿Qué?-

De hecho, la armadura negra cayó en pedazos. La joven atónita, bajó la guardia, miró una última vez a Shura y se marchó derrotada.

El chico devoraba los alimentos. Estaba que caía de hambre. Shura lo miraba sonriendo. Después de todo el rollo, se llevó al chico del lugar y lo llevó a un hostería que estaba en el sector turístico de los Pirineos. El dueño del lugar, somnoliento por haber sido despertado bien tarde en la noche, no evitaba alegrarse de ser visitado por Shura, se conocían de años.

Una vez saciado el hambre, el chico miró a Shura quien tomaba un chocolate caliente y le dijo.

-Muchísimas gracias señor.- dijo alegremente –Me ha salvado.-

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Es un deber de los Caballeros proteger a los más indefensos.-

-Verdad que el Caballero Negro lo mencionó, usted es un Caballero del Santuario.-

-Así es pequeño. Me presento formalmente...- se puso de pie y dijo –Soy el Caballero Dorado, Shura de Capricornio.-

El chico estaba con la boca abierta, había escuchado mil maravillas de los Caballeros Dorados, nunca pensó que conocería a uno en persona. Pensaba que eran hombres más viejos, severos y fríos. Pero Shura tenía un aspecto bastante normal. Algo avergonzado, el chico se presentó, al igual que Shura se puso de pie y dijo.

-Soy Ludwig, aprendiz de Caballero. Mi maestro fue Wolfgang de Can Menor. Mi objetivo era ganar la armadura del Lobo.-

Shura lo miró, lo revisó de pies a cabeza y sintió el cosmos que emanaba del muchacho. Era un cosmos aún pequeño, pero con un gran potencial para sobresalir a futuro. Después meditarlo un poco, dijo finalmente.

-Ludwig, sé que haber perdido a tu maestro, te afecto y habrá echo que pienses que alcanzar la armadura sagrada sea imposible.- se detuvo y prosiguió –Por eso, te propongo esto... quieres ser mi discípulo? No sólo te entrenaré para ser el Caballero del Lobo, sino también para que algún día, seas mi sucesor.-

El joven aprendiz estaba sin habla, totalmente mudo ante tal sorpresa. Sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó la propuesta. Shura sonrió, una sonrisa que reflejaba sus jóvenes años de vida. Ambos miraron por la ventana, había comenzado a nevar mientras los primeros rayos de sol se levantaban. En eso Ludwig hizo una pregunta.

-Maestro Shura. –ahora debía referirse a Shura de manera respetuosa -¿Dónde conoce a Selene?-

-Pues eso Ludwig, es una historia que te contaré cuando seas mayor.- dijo tranquilamente su nuevo maestro.

Frustrado ante la respuesta sin responder a la pregunta, se sentó en una sofá y se quedó dormido. Shura le puso una manta alrededor y se sentó en una silla. El dueño de la hostería, José, le ofreció un té, el Caballero aceptó y el señor le fue a preparar la taza. Shura contempló el amanecer y pensó...

_¿Qué pasó contigo Selene? ¿Acaso olvidaste cuando solíamos entrenar juntos en el Santuario?_

El Caballero de Capricornio sacó de su bolso un álbum de fotos que siempre traía consigo, el cual debía tener como diez años. En él, habían fotos de cuando Shura y su ex mejor amigo Aioros, se divertían en Grecia. Había una foto en grupo de los jóvenes aspirantes a Caballeros, entre ellos personajes como Camus, Mu, Aldebaran, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita, Milo, Aioria, Shaka, Shura, Saga y Aioros. Estos dos últimos ya convertidos en Caballeros Dorados de Géminis y Sagitario respectivamente.

Una foto, la cual era la preferida de Shura, pero a la vez le traían, tanto tristes como alegres recuerdos, era una donde estaba en una pileta abrazando a un chica. Eran Selene y Shura, cuando eran más jóvenes. Habrán tenido 12 y 14años respectivamente, esa fotografía la había tomado Camus, cuatro años después del intento de asesinato de Atenea.

Shura miró nuevamente hacia el cielo, le sirvieron el té pero no lo tomó. Luego, fijó la mirada en su nuevo aprendiz.

_Recibirás un entrenamiento extremo... espero que algún día, puedas ser mi sucesor. Sé que naciste bajo el signo de Capricornio, puedo sentirlo en tu cosmos._

Después tomó lentamente su té y guardó su álbum.

No muy lejos de Pirineos, entre las sombras de los edificios, Selene lloraba de tristeza... sólo pensaba en un hombre... el que cambió su vida y le rompió el corazón...

_Shura..._

**WolfScythe: **Este será un fic de tres capítulos. Este es el primero, luego vendrán los otros dos titulados: "Camino del Lobo" y "El Santo del Lobo". La historia de amor entre Selene y Shura la iré desarrollando durante el transcurso del fic. Tengan paciencia por favor respecto a los demás capítulos, que me tomaré mi tiempo en escribirlos. De ante mano, muchas gracias.


	2. El Camino del Lobo

**Reencuentros dolorosos...**

**Capítulo 02: Camino del Lobo.**

Por: "WolfScythe"

**WolfScythe**: Tres años han pasado desde que Ludwig se hizo discípulo del Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio. En un viaje a Siberia el santo de oro recuerda parte de su pasado.

Nota: Este es un fic, creado a mi pinta. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya, fueron creados por Masami Kurumada. Eventos, situaciones y demás, son ideas mías.

En este fic, en los siguientes que haré modificando la cronología de Saint Seiya, utilizaré elementos tanto del manga, anime y Episodio G. Así, que le daré más lógica al asunto de los Santos Dorados. Respecto a las constelaciones, pretendo destacar a más de las 88 constelaciones, no cerrarme en las destacadas en la serie misma.

Ahora, el fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Santuario en Grecia, 1977d.c.**

En el coliseo dos jóvenes practicaban técnicas de combate, sobre todo porque uno de ellos pelearía pronto por una armadura dorada. Shura el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio ayudaba a su mejor amiga Selene aspirante a la armadura dorada de Cáncer a perfeccionar sus ataques para su pelea en contra de Máscara Mortal.

-Lo haces bien Selene, nunca había visto a una chica pelear tan ferozmente.-

-No seas machista Shura, sabes perfectamente que una mujer puede dejar a un hombre con menos funciones que un sacapuntas después de un combate.-

Ante tal comentario, el Santo de Capricornio no pudo evitar reírse. Sin duda alguna, tener a Selene a su lado lo ayudaba con el peso que tenía en sus hombros... ser quien dio muerte al Caballero Dorado de Sagitario...

**Siberia, 1983d.c.**

Dos figuras caminaban en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve, aparte de sus ropas llevaban largas túnicas para protegerse del cruel frío.

-Una vez más maestro, a dónde vamos?- preguntó la figura más pequeña.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con Camus de Acuario, él tiene tres discípulos sabes? Resulta que entre él y yo quisimos comprobar el avance de sus entrenamientos, por lo tanto pelearás contra ellos.- respondió el Caballero Shura.

-¿No cree que es como un tanto absurdo haber tenido que venir desde Grecia hasta Siberia para ver qué tan fuerte soy?- preguntó Ludwig.

-Me parece lo más apropiado, así te acostumbras a que no siempre pelearás en un lugar agradable. Además te servirá como experiencia, sólo has peleado conmigo y uno que otro fracaso de aspirante en el Santuario. Estos chicos son de verdad y muy competitivos.-

-Será maestro, como usted diga.- respondió sin muchos ánimos Ludwig.

Continuaron el camino por largas horas, para el joven aspirante a la armadura del lobo era un suplicio estar en ese lugar. A pesar de haber vivido sus primeros años de vida en Canadá, el frío canadiense no era tan maldito como el ruso.

Nadie le dijo que el camino a ser caballero sería fácil, pensar que varios jóvenes como él perdían la vida tratando de ganarse un puesto como defensor de la Diosa Atenea. Otros con mayor capacidad lograban obtener la tan preciada armadura.

_Ya estoy aquí y no me daré por vencido..._

Finalmente llegaron a su destino...

-¿Un iceberg?- preguntó aturdido Ludwig.

-Así es, este es el punto de reunión.- dijo Shura tranquilamente.

Esperaron un par de minutos cuando cuatro presencias comenzaron a acercarse. La tormenta cesó por completo ante la llegada de los nuevos personajes. Eran tres jóvenes y un adulto. Entre los jóvenes había un chico de cabellos rubios, otro de cabellos castaños y una chica de largos cabellos rubios con una máscara en su rostro. Todos tenían más menos la edad de Ludwig, vestían ropas de entrenamiento pero lo que más sorprendió al aspirante del lobo, fue la ausencia de túnicas para protegerse de frío. El adulto, una persona joven de cabellos azules se acercaba directamente hacia Shura.

-Te saludo viejo amigo.- dijo Camus sonriendo.

-Tanto tiempo Camus, cómo has estado?- preguntó amigablemente Shura.

-He estado bien gracias, ocupado entrenando a mis chicos.- respondió señalando a los jóvenes. –Vengan, acérquense.-

Los jóvenes se acercaron hacia sus respectivos maestros.

-Camus, te presento a mi discípulo Ludwig, aspira a la armadura del lobo.- dijo Shura.

Ludwig un poco nervioso ante la presencia de Camus se inclinó en forma de saludo. El Santo de Acuario respondió el saludo y procedió a presentar a sus chicos.

-Ella es Diana, es aspirante a la armadura del delfín.- la chica hizo la reverencia correspondiente. –Ellos son Hyoga e Isaac, ambos son aspirantes a la armadura del cisne, se puede decir que son compañeros y rivales a la vez.-

Los jóvenes saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Shura, creo que sería bueno hacer valer tu viaje hasta acá, así que creo que sería bueno poner a prueba a mis chicos contra Ludwig.- dijo Camus sonriendo.

-Me parece bien, adelante Ludwig.-

El joven aprendiz dio un paso hacia adelante con algo de timidez, entonces Camus llamó a Diana a pelear contra Ludwig.

-No subestimen a Diana, es una chica con mucho potencial.- dijo Camus.

-Es cierto caballero Shura.- comenzó a decir Hyoga. –Ella es de temer, sola es capaz de vencernos.-

-No sigan chicos que me puedo sonrojar, si me hacen perder la pelea les haré imposible las horas de descanso.- dijo bromeando la chica con una voz suave y melodiosa.

El grupo reía, con un poco de comedia los nervios de Ludwig se disolvieron como azúcar en un vaso de agua (que metafórico yo ^^ jojojo). Entonces la pelea entre ambos aspirantes comenzó, desde lejos Hyoga e Isaac animaban a Diana, mientras que Shura y Camus platicaban sin dejar de observar a sus discípulos.

-La has entrenado muy bien Camus, es muy ágil y veloz para pelear.- comentó Shura.

-Ludwig no se queda atrás, se nota que lo estás entrenando para ocupar tu lugar Shura, qué pasa? ¿Ya te quieres jubilar?- preguntó bromeando Camus.

-Sólo deseo que la décima casa tenga a su guardián y la armadura sagrada a un guerrero digno para el momento en el cual yo muera. Después de la cruel batalla contra los titanes, he tenido ese miedo de que el Santuario pierda a sus caballeros.- respondió seriamente Shura.

-Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría dejar a la undécima casa sin su guardián, menos dejar al Santuario de nuestra diosa sin protección.-

-Es preocupante, sobre todo ahora necesitamos a más caballeros con nosotros, nuestra generación y la de nuestros discípulos tendrá que enfrentar una cruel batalla muy pronto.-

-Tienes razón Shura, falta poco para que una nueva Guerra Santa se desencadene, el sello de Atenea se rompa y Hades vuelva.- dijo Camus con su característica frialdad.

Ambos caballeros dorados estaban conscientes de la inminente amenaza, el nacimiento de Atenea avalaba los hechos, pronto tendrían que pelear y muy pocos saldrían vivos.

Ludwig corría hacia su contrincante, la joven estaba lista para recibir los ataques del joven aspirante, para su sorpresa Ludwig siguió de largo en su trayectoria. Diana desconcertada por el poco común estilo de pelea de su oponente, perdió un poco la concentración. Ludwig volteó con una mayor velocidad esta vez directamente hacia Diana.

La chica no alcanzó a asumir una posición de defensa, pero logró esquivar el puño de Ludwig mediante un gran salto. Desde el aire Diana lanzó un ataque de aire helado típico de los caballeros de los hielos. El golpe dio directo en el blanco, al parecer Ludwig quedaría congelado, pero el joven rompió el hielo y contraatacó con un golpe certero en su oponente.

Tomaron un poco de distancia y continuaron el intercambio de golpes, así estuvieron un buen rato, se veían cansados, pero querían más.

Desde un poco más lejos, Hyoga le comentaba a Isaac.

-Es bueno ese chico.-

-Así veo, pero nunca será tan bueno como yo.- dijo arrogante Isaac.

-Los caballeros de los hielos somos mejores.- comentó Hyoga con un leve aire de superioridad.

Los dos chicos reían mientras seguían viendo la pelea.

Shura y Camus se habían quedado en silencio, el santo de Acuario notó algo raro en su compañero, su mirada era distinta... como si recordara.

-¿Estás bien Shura?- preguntó preocupado Camus.

La respuesta de Shura era el silencio, observaba fijamente la pelea entre Diana y Ludwig, peleaban con ferocidad, con determinación, como con un aura que los rodeaba diciéndoles que serían muy buenos amigos a futuro... o quizá algo más que amigos. Esa sensación le hizo recordar parte de su pasado, sobre esos días felices que no regresarían...

Después del intenso entrenamiento, Shura y Selene fueron a sus respectivos hogares dentro del Santuario. La joven aspirante se dirigió al recinto de las amazonas siempre con su máscara dorada puesta. Una vez allí, se sentó a las orillas de una fuente, se quitó las botas introduciendo sus pies en la helada agua. Se removió la máscara dejándola a un lado.

Sus hermosos ojos azules observaban su reflejo, en este Selene vio a una chica con una expresión triste y dudosa. Entonces le empezó a hablar a su reflejo...

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Cada vez que estás con Shura te pones como una babosa... Es tu mejor amigo, no puede ser nada más, las reglas del Santuario lo exigen. Los Santos atenienses no pueden ten una relación amorosa, sentimientos como esos debilitan el cosmos en la pelea. Sobre todo ahora... que a nuestra generación le tocará una pelea muy importante...

Pero... el sentimiento es tan fuerte... no sé si lo soporte más...-

La joven estaba angustiada, no sabía bien que hacer al respecto, pensó que hacer... Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que tomó una decisión firme. Tomó su máscara, se puso sus botas y partió a la décima casa del zodíaco.

En el camino cruzó por la casa que ella debería cuidar en caso de ganar la armadura, la cuarta casa, Cáncer. Estaba silenciosa, la chica siguió caminando hasta que en el centro se detuvo para contemplar un hermoso objeto . El cofre de la armadura dorada de Cáncer resplandecía a pesar de la escasa luz en el interior de la casa de Cáncer. Un cosmos cálido provenía de la armadura, Selene se quedó pensativa viendo la que sería su armadura, pero una presencia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Contemplas lo que no podrás tener?- preguntó una voz maliciosa.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti Máscara Mortal. ¿Se puede saber que haces en la casa de Cáncer si no eres el guardián de esta casa?- dijo tranquilamente la guerrera.

-Estoy tomando las medidas de lo que remodelaré, también estaba viendo como decoraré el interior... quizá ponga mi colección de víctimas.- respondió con mucha normalidad (como si poner gente muerta en la casa fuera normal).

-Bueno loquito, continuaré mi camino, tengo algo que hablar con Shura.- dijo seriamente Selene con un poco de calor en las mejillas al pensar en el santo de Capricornio.

-Entonces podría desearte suerte, pero no lo haré.- dijo Máscara Mortal mientras veía desaparecer la figura de Selene. El joven dijo en voz baja... –Al parecer... al fin y al cabo esta armadura será mía...-

La joven continuó su camino por las siguientes casas hasta llegar a la de Shura. Respiró profundamente y entró.

En el interior se levantaban varias estatuas de dioses griegos, pero en una sala especial estaba una estatua de Atenea donde le entregaba una espada a un noble caballero. En frente de la estatua Shura se encontraba arrodillado vistiendo su armadura, estaba rezando a Atenea.

Al finalizar la oración, la joven Selene se le acercó tomándolo del hombro.

-Hola Shura.- le dijo en un tono suave.

-Vaya Selene, no te esperaba, cómo te sientes después de haber entrenado?-

-Bien, pero ahora que estoy contigo mejor.-

El santo de Capricornio se ruborizó un poco, además de que se sintió algo incómodo.

-Este... quieres cenar conmigo? Prepararé algo de comida típica de Grecia.-

-Me parece bien, Shura...- la joven se le acercó más.

En su corazón no podía más con ese sentimiento, tenía que expresárselo lo más pronto posible. Selene empujó a Shura contra la estatua, se quitó la máscara dorada sin soltarla, por primera vez desde los años en que se conocían el caballero dorado pudo conocer el hermoso rostro de su compañera. Los ojos de Selene lo observaban con mucho cariño y amor, radiaban una calidez que el joven sólo sentía cuando la chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos aún debajo de la máscara.

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven acercó sus labios hacia los de Shura, se detuvo un poco para decirle...

-Te amo Shura...- y lo besó.

-¡Responde Shura! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Camus nuevamente.

-Este... si Camus... perdón, estaba pensando.- dijo Shura despertando de sus pensamientos.

El santo de Acuario creía saber lo que le pasaba a su compañero, en lugar de seguir insistiendo prefirió guardar silencio y seguir viendo la pelea.

Por otra parte en la batalla, después de mucho esfuerzo Diana estaba doblegando a Ludwig. El joven sólo podía defenderse, la velocidad de la chica era superior por lo tanto se había agotado tratando de golpearla.

Es demasiado buena, creo que tendré que emplearme a fondo...

Ludwig se alejó lo más que pudo de Diana, una vez lejos empezó a quemar su cosmos al máximo. Luego se puso en cuatro patas como lo hacen los lobos al momento de ir de cacería, Diana creyó que su contrincante se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Acaso su obsesión por ser caballero del lobo lo hace pensar que es uno?- preguntó Isaac a Hyoga.

-No, está preparando algo grande.- dijo Hyoga seriamente.

Ludwig por otra parte cargó al máximo su cosmos, empezó a correr hacia Diana a una gran velocidad, pero el joven corría con brazos y piernas como un lobo. Por otro lado, la chica previendo el posible ataque también hizo arder su cosmos al máximo preparando un ataque. Ludwig ya se encontraba frente a frente contra Diana cuando ambos lanzaron sus ataques.

-¡GARRAS ALPHA LUPUS!-

-¡DELFÍN DESTRUCTOR DE MAREAS!-

Ambos ataques estallaron provocando una onda expansiva de energía removiendo la nieve que estaba en el paso.

Suavemente Selene se separó de Shura, el joven estaba como en trance. La chica sonrió levemente sonrojada, sin dejar que su compañero reaccionara lo abrazó diciendo...

-Te amo tanto Shura, deseo estar contigo para siempre.-

El caballero dorado la apartó con suavidad, la miró a los ojos con tristeza. A lo que ella preguntó...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me amas Shura?-

-No puedo amarte de vuelta Selene, no quiero hacerte daño... por favor perdóname...- dijo seriamente el joven ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pero Shura... ... ¿Por qué?...- decía Selene conteniendo sus lágrimas.

El caballero dorado la miró fijamente diciéndole...

-Somos parte de los caballeros que protegen la paz de la Tierra y pelean en nombre de la diosa Atenea. Pronto se aproxima una Guerra Santa en la cual tendremos que pelear, lo más probable es que varios vayamos a morir, no quiero que sufras por mi Selene, no puedo permitirme lastimarte en el caso que yo muera o me pase algo... Mientras seamos parte de esto, no podemos tener relaciones de pareja... puede perjudicar a varios y lastimarnos más...- respondió Shura con la misma seriedad.

-Shura... yo...- trató de decir Selene, pero Shura prosiguió.

-No sigamos con esto... no quiero hacerte más daño...-

La joven lo miró fijamente por última vez, se puso su máscara ocultando su rostro de tristeza. Salió corriendo de la casa de su amado tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron dejando lágrimas de su corazón roto en el camino.

Desde un balcón Shura la veía alejarse, una vez solo el joven en su casa dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Si te amo Selene, te amo con todo mi corazón... mas como ya te dije... no deseo lastimarte... soy un Caballero Ateniense... sólo eso...

Después del choque de energía sólo quedaba un cráter en el lugar del estallido, Hyoga e Isaac estaban más que sorprendidos por la pelea. Camus y Shura veían satisfechos el gran avance de sus discípulos. Ludwig y Diana se encontraban en el suelo respirando agitadamente, ya no podían más. Camus se acercó diciendo en voz alta.

-Excelente pelea chicos, sin duda alguna serán grandes santos de Atenea a futuro. Se merecen un descanso.-

Los demás se acercaron a ayudar a los combatientes a incorporarse, los chicos comenzaron a comentar la pelea.

-Estuvieron geniales, la próxima vez yo pelearé.- dijo Isaac emocionado.

-Antes tienen que medir fuerzas conmigo, estoy seguro de que podré ganar.- comentó Hyoga igual de emocionado que su compañero Isaac.

-Un momento... –empezó a decir Ludwig –Tengan piedad de nosotros de déjennos descansar, no ven que Diana y yo tuvimos una pelea brutal?-

-Y podrían ser más caballeros y ayudarme, hombres... ya no tienen respeto por las mujeres.- dijo fingiendo molestia Diana.

Así los cuatro chicos se divertían un poco, atrás de ellos sus maestros sonreían al verlos tan felices, definitivamente ser caballero no es sólo peleas, también es amistad y compañerismo.

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde que Selene reveló sus sentimientos hacia Shura. Era el "Gran Día" en el cual se definiría al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, la única armadura dorada que aún no tenía dueño.

En el coliseo el Gran Patriarca se encontraba en lo más alto para presenciar con detalle la pelea, en las tribunas varios aspirantes a caballeros y algunos caballeros esperaban impacientes a que la pelea comenzara. En primera fila Shura quien se encontraba acompañado de Camus, veía como Máscara Mortal, quien ya estaba en la arena, precalentaba para la pelea.

Sólo espero que lo ocurrido hace un par de días no le impida ganar la armadura, ella ha sacrificado mucho como para tirar la toalla.

Pasaron los minutos, pero aun no llegaba Selene, el público se impacientaba y Máscara Mortal sonreía para si mismo en el centro de la arena.

En eso llegó un mensajero quien traía una carta para el Patriarca, este la abrió y leyó su contenido cuidadosamente. Una vez echo eso dijo en voz alta y clara...

-¡Acabo de recibir una carta de la aspirante a Caballero de Oro Selene, quien dice que renuncia a ser parte de la orden de Caballeros Dorados y ha dejado el Santuario! ¡En vista de las circunstancias el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Cáncer es Máscara Mortal! ¡Tendrás que ir en una hora a mi palacio para el juramento de Caballero!-

Dicho eso el Patriarca partió hacia su palacio, el nuevo Caballero de Cáncer reía maléficamente. Los espectadores empezaron a decir cosas malas de Selene, que como era mujer no tenía la fuerza o que era una cobarde y cosas por el estilo.

Shura aún seguía sentado en silencio, Camus se dio cuenta de lo afectado que estaba Shura por la renuncia de Selene, no quiso molestarlo y partió hacia la casa de Acuario. Cayó la noche y el santo de Capricornio seguía inmóvil sin darse cuenta de que lloraba.

Esa noche Ludwig dormía como tronco en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña de Camus. Había sido un largo día, los demás también dormían profundamente, pero el maestro del lobo no se encontraba en su cama.

Shura estaba contemplando las estrellas desde la cima de un iceberg. Durante ese día no pudo evitar pensar en su querida Selene. Jamás se lo demostró a alguien, nadie sabe de sus sentimientos, Shura se los ha guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero desde el día en que conoció a Ludwig y se reencontró con Selene todo cambió para él.

Consigo tenía su mochila, de ella sacó su viejo álbum de fotos. Observaba cada una con mucho detalle, sobre todo las antiguas, de cuando era un joven aprendiz junto a Selene.

También veía las más nuevas, en las cuales estaba con Ludwig en distintas partes del globo entrenando. De pronto un papel cayó del álbum, Shura lo recogió antes de que el viento se lo llevara. Lo extendió para leer su contenido, era una vieja carta... de ese día en el cual Selene se fue del Santuario.

- Shura...

_Sé que quizá nunca respondas a mis sentimientos, no puedo vivir cerca de ti con este sentimiento en mi corazón... por ello he decido irme de Santuario y eliminar mis sentimientos._

_Aún no sé a donde iré, pero ten de seguro que será muy lejos. Hasta nunca Shura de Capricornio..._

-Selene.

El joven siguió contemplando las estrellas en silencio culpándose a si mismo por el destino de Selene, en esos tiempos nunca esperó que la chica se hiciera un Caballero Negro... Los sentimientos dormidos en el corazón de Shura se le estaban escapando de su control...

Después de todo ella había partido hacia la Isla de la Reina Muerte...

_Una vez más miró hacia los cielos, la constelación de Capricornio brillaba con intensidad y determinación en esa noche de Enero. Por primera vez en años el joven caballero tenía claro que hacer sobre Selene..._

_-Una vez que Ludwig termine con su entrenamiento y gane la armadura del Lobo... Recuperaré a Selene...-_

_Shura guardó sus cosas en su mochila, bajó del iceberg en dirección la cabaña de su compañero, pensando en la mujer de su vida._

**WolfScythe:** Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Me tomó su largo tiempo continuar este fic, tuve muchas cosas que hacer y además tuve un corte de inspiración. Les doy las gracias por haber leído, queda un capítulo más. ¡Hasta luego!


	3. El Caballero del Lobo

**Reencuentros dolorosos...**

**Capítulo 03: El Santo del Lobo.**

Por: "WolfScythe"

**WolfScythe**: Después de 6años de duro entrenamiento, Ludwig para ganar la armadura del Lobo. Mientras Shura y Selene resuelven sus asuntos personales.

Nota: Este es un fic, creado a mi pinta. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya, fueron creados por Masami Kurumada. Eventos, situaciones y demás, son ideas mías.

En este fic, en los siguientes que haré modificando la cronología de Saint Seiya, utilizaré elementos tanto del manga, anime y Episodio G. Así, que le daré más lógica al asunto de los Santos Dorados. Respecto a las constelaciones, pretendo destacar a más de las 88 constelaciones, no cerrarme en las destacadas en la serie misma.

Ahora, el fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Estado de Alaska, Estados Unidos, 1986d.c.**

En los amplios bosques cubiertos de nieve de Alaska, un joven de alrededor 14años saltaba de árbol en árbol. Los helados vientos agitaban suavemente el largo cabello castaño el cual llevaba hacia atrás en forma de cola de caballo. Los mechones grises de la frente se hacían a un lado dejando libres sus ojos café. A pesar del frío norteamericano Ludwig sólo vestía un pantalón azul oscuro holgado, muñequeras negras, botas negras y un cinturón negro cuya hebilla metálica tenía el signo de Capricornio grabado en él.

No muy lejos de Ludwig, otro joven de mayor edad cuyos cabellos erizados y ojos eran de color negro, se encontraba de pie al lado de una gran roca a las afueras del bosque. El Caballero de Capricornio de 23años, llevando puesta su armadura dorada y capa, esperaba a su discípulo quien en pocos días pelearía para hacerse merecedor de la armadura de Bronce del Lobo.

Desde el ángulo de Shura se podía ver como Ludwig saltaba desde un árbol volando preparando un golpe hacia la roca, cuando el puño hizo contacto con el sólido estalló dejando solamente polvo. Shura veía orgulloso el progreso de su joven discípulo.

Aún recuerdo cuando lo salvé esa noche en Pirineos, en ese entonces era un pequeño aprendiz cuyo potencial no había sido liberado.

_Ludwig sacudía el polvo de su pantalón, alzó la mirada fijándola en su maestro._

_-¿Cómo estuve?-_

_-Excelente, estás listo para tu batalla.-_

_-Maestro, no le fallaré. Confío en mi cosmos, confío en mi fuerza y confío en que podré ser un caballero digno de la diosa Atenea.-_

_Tales palabras le sacaron una amplia sonrisa a Shura, el caballero posó su mano en el hombro de su discípulo diciéndole._

_-Estoy más que seguro que serás no sólo un caballero digno de nuestra diosa, además serás uno de los más fieles y fuertes de la orden.-_

_El sol se ocultaba lentamente, ambos jóvenes lo contemplaban como si el mismo sol les sonriera en señal de que todo saldría bien._

_-Vamos Ludwig, se hace tarde, vamos a descansar.-_

_Dicho aquello se internaron en el bosque hacia donde tenían instalado su campamento. Lo que ignoraban, era que estaban siendo vigilados desde los árboles._

_Al menos una decena de Caballeros Negros corrían por el bosque, llegaron a un punto donde el líder detuvo al grupo. Miró hacia lado y lado, como buscando algo. El jefe apuntó hacia distintas direcciones, los sujetos se dispersaron hacia los distintos lugares._

_Sólo quedó el líder en su lugar, desde atrás llegó otro grupo de Caballeros Negros. El líder habló con una voz grave._

_-Ustedes busquen por todo el bosque por los árboles, tenemos que encontrar y matar a esa traidora. Como les advertí al grupo anterior, es muy poderosa, no la subestimen.-_

_Sin más palabras, el grupo partió en varias direcciones distintas, el líder junto a unos cinco caballeros negros siguieron derecho._

_En el campamento ambos jóvenes se protegían del frío con una fogata. Tenían un par de conejos asándose._

_-Maestro, usted también lo siente?- preguntó seriamente Ludwig._

_-Así es Ludwig, varios cosmos malignos están en movimiento por el bosque.-_

_-¿Usted cree que son caballeros negros?-_

_-Lo son, pero es curioso, se mueven hacia distintas direcciones en forma aleatoria.-_

_-Entonces el lobo les irá a dar cacería.- dijo Ludwig con algo de ira._

_-Quédate sentado.- ordenó Shura._

_-Pero...-_

_-Nada de pero Ludwig, no atacaremos a menos que nos ataquen o ataque a alguien. Nuestro deber es proteger a los más débiles, luchar por la justicia y pelear por la paz de la Tierra. ¡Ahora siéntate!-_

_-Si... maestro... Perdóneme.-_

_-Ludwig, sé que aún tienes rencor por la muerte de tu antiguo maestro, pero los Caballeros debemos seguir adelante a pesar de tener mucho dolor en el corazón...-_

_El silencio siguió las palabras de Shura, las cuales estaban cargadas de dolor y tristeza, los cuales no pasaron inadvertidos por su discípulo._

_-Maestro... Shura... siento mucho dolor en usted, no sólo somos maestro y alumno, además somos amigos y pronto seremos hermanos de armas. Puede contarme si eso lo ayuda.- dijo Ludwig acercándose a Shura._

_El Caballero Dorado se puso de pie, respiró hondo mientras admiraba el fuego._

_-Hace muchos años, después del incidente de Aioros... del cual sabes yo tuve que ir a matar a mi mejor amigo. Pelear contra él fue un gran honor, como ya te he contado varias veces, Aioros era un ejemplo para todo Caballero en el Santuario._

_Aunque haya sido un honor, fue doloroso perder a un amigo quien era como mi hermano. Ese dolor no lo habría podido superar del todo si no hubiese sido por... Selene.-_

_-¿Selene? ¿Se refiere a la chica de los caballeros negros?- preguntó Ludwig desconcertado._

_Una figura saltaba de árbol en árbol con delicadeza y agilidad envidiables. Desde las sombras de la noche no podía determinarse su físico, el cielo nublado no dejaba que la luz de la Luna ayudara a revelar a la persona._

Malditos, no creí que llegarían hasta acá para matarme... Sus presencias arruina mis planes...

_Mientras la persona meditaba sobre su situación, sintió una mano en su hombro._

_-¿Creíste que te nos ibas a escapar tan fácilmente sucia traidora?- dijo un caballero negro con malicia desde su espalda._

_-Como te decía Ludwig, Selene y yo éramos mejores amigos. Nos conocíamos desde que ella llegó al Santuario para entrenarse como caballero, ella aspiraba a la armadura dorada de Cáncer. Con Aioros y los otros caballeros dorados entrenábamos juntos, todos como un equipo. Poco a poco los más antiguos fuimos ganando nuestras armaduras, los más jóvenes seguían progresando._

_Pocos días antes de la pelea entre Selene y Máscara Mortal por la armadura dorada de Cáncer, una bomba emocional estalló. La relación entre Selene y yo era muy cercana, a tal punto en el cual... nos enamoramos...- Shura seguía contando la historia que tuvo con Selene._

_-¿QUÉ QUE?- preguntó asombrado Ludwig._

_-Ella me declaró su amor, pero... yo no se lo podría responder, no quería que su corazón pudiera ser lastimado. Se acerca la Guerra Sagrada, no quisiera que ella sufriera en el caso que yo muriera o algo muy malo nos pasara a ambos. Pero la verdad... que la amo mucho, deseo estar con ella y poder expresarle mis sentimientos...- terminando de decir tales palabras, unas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Shura –Comprenderás Ludwig, que podemos sentir el dolor de perder a un ser querido, a veces sentir rabia con uno mismo y desear venganza. Mas no podemos dejar que eso obstaculice nuestro camino, la vida es un hermoso don como para desperdiciarlo y tenemos un camino el cual seguir. Eso si... a veces nos gustaría compartir ese don y ser acompañados en ese camino con alguien especial...-_

_-¿Sabe maestro? Con todo respeto, creo que usted debió responder a los sentimientos de Selene y no haberla dejado ir. Estoy seguro que ella hubiera peleado a su lado y lo habría amado mucho.- dijo Ludwig reflexionando._

_-Y yo creo, que tienes razón. Lamentablemente me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, pero cuando seas Caballero del Lobo partiré en su búsqueda. Ojalá el Santuario no me mande a alguna misión en ese entonces.- Shura dijo bromeando un poco para hacer menos tenso el ambiente._

_Después de unos segundos ambos jóvenes rieron en conjunto. En eso, sintieron olor a quemado, siguieron el olor y eran los conejos que estaban asando._

_-¡MALDICIÓN OTRA VEZ SE NOS QUEMARON LOS CONEJOS!- gritó Ludwig de frustración._

_El Caballero Negro se reincorporaba después de que la persona a la cual perseguían lo tomara del brazo y lo arrojara del árbol. Las nubes se movían dejando que los rayos de luz lunar iluminaran el campo de batalla._

_-Creo que te subestimé, debí tomar más en serio la advertencia de mi líder.- dijo el caballero._

_Al frente suyo tenía a una joven de 21años aproximadamente. Vestía una blusa negra ajustada, sobre su pecho un peto metálico de poco grosor pero resistente, guantes de cuero sin dedos, botas, un pantalón ajustado de color verde oscuro y un cinturón metálico. Sus largos cabellos pelirrojos le caían hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos pocos mechones caían sobre su rostro enmascarado con una más cara dorada. A diferencia de las máscaras comunes de las mujeres caballero, esta máscara dejaba ver los ojos y no tapaba la boca (como la máscara de Touma de Ícaro). Los ojos de la joven eran azules como el mar y sus labios color rosa._

_Una vez en pie, el Caballero Negro trató de golpearla, pero ella esquivó el golpe a una gran velocidad. Se puso a la espalda de su oponente sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello con sus brazos haciendo una llave de ahorque._

_-Nunca subestimes a tu oponente sin importar su género, al final tu error te costará la vida.- dijo con una hermosa voz la joven._

_Selene desnucó silenciosamente a su oponente. Sin embargo, los demás caballeros negros habían sido llamados con anticipación por su compañero caído, en pocos segundos Selene se vio rodeada de caballeros negros._

_No muy lejos de ahí, Ludwig lloraba desconsoladamente por la cena arruinada, con el hambre que tenía el muchacho. Shura observaba divertido a su discípulo, sin duda era un chico especial. En eso, sintieron un cosmos muy poderoso más adentro del bosque._

_-¿Qué fue eso maestro?- preguntó Ludwig atónito ante tal cosmos._

_-Ese cosmos... no puede ser!-_

_El Caballero de Oro partió corriendo en dirección del cosmos dejando atrás a un confundido Ludwig, quien sin más remedio fue a seguir a su maestro._

_En poco tiempo alcanzó a Shura quien estaba detenido, Ludwig llegó a su lado preguntando._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hace detenido?-_

_-Observa.- esa fue la respuesta de Shura._

_El joven aspirante a caballero giró su mirada hacia lo que era un campo de batalla, en el centro una hermosa mujer rodeada de un cosmos dorado, al los alrededores yacían muertos varios caballeros negros y finalmente quedaban unos pocos en pie dispuestos a pelear._

_-Parece que aún no entienden, se ve que quieren morir desperdiciando sus vidas.-_

_-¡CALLATE MALDITA! ¡ATAQUEN TODOS!- ordenó el líder._

_-Idiotas...- murmuró Selene._

_Todos se lanzaron contra la joven en un último ataque desesperado. Selene hizo arder su cosmos formando una cruz con los brazos sobre su pecho, cuando sus enemigos estuvieron encima de ella extendió violentamente los brazos gritando..._

_-¡HADES TIDAL WAVE!-_

_Fuertes corrientes de agua cuyo brillo era dorado salió expedido desde el cosmos de Selene. De entre las ondas de las corrientes se asomaban cráneos como si buscaran algo que eliminar. Los caballeros negros cayeron ante tan poderoso ataque, el último en caer fue el líder quien apenas pudo articular palabra._

_-Nos derrotó... tan fácilmente... es una lástima... que nos haya dejado... argg...- murió._

_Ludwig estaba con la boca abierta, muy rara vez veía a alguien del nivel de los Caballeros Dorados en acción, de hecho el joven nunca ha visto pelear a Shura. Por otro lado, su maestro estaba con la mirada entre perdida y sorprendida._

_-Selene.-_

_La joven volteó al escuchar su nombre, por primera vez en ese rato notó la presencia del Caballero Dorado._

_-Shura.-_

_El cosmos de Selene no disminuyó su poder, al contrario aumentaba más y más._

_-No sabes como esperaba este momento Shura, desde que me humillaste hace seis años en Pirineos me di cuenta de cómo descuidé mi estado como guerrera. Me he dedicado a entrenar, recuperar mi condición y finalmente vencerte.- dijo la joven con rabia –También abrí los ojos, haberme ido a la Isla de la Reina Muerte fue un error, lo positivo fue que pude superar el dolor que me ocasionaste ese día cuando rompiste mi corazón.-_

_-Selene... tenemos que hablar.- dijo tranquilamente el caballero._

_-¡NO HAY NADA QUE HABLAR!-_

_La joven impulsada por su rabia atacó sin pensarlo dos veces, en pocos segundos había lanzado miles de golpes contra Shura. Este los esquivaba y bloqueaba según podía, el nivel de pelea de Selene se había incrementado notablemente. A la primera oportunidad Shura empujó a Selene algunos metros hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué pasa Shura? ¿Tienes miedo?-_

_-No es eso, sólo le dejo espacio a mi armadura.-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_Para la sorpresa tanto de Selene como de Ludwig, Shura se quitó la armadura quedando sólo en un pantalón azul oscuro, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca. La armadura Dorada de Capricornio se armó entre Shura y Selene._

_-¿Qué haces Shura?- preguntó la joven confundida._

_-Sólo estoy equilibrando la balanza, no pelearé contigo en condiciones que me favorezcan.- respondió con su característica tranquilidad el joven caballero._

_Esa acción hizo enfurecer más a Selene. Por otro lado, Ludwig quien veía la pelea desde una distancia prudente aprovechó la pelea para estudiarla, aunque los movimientos de los contrincantes era tan rápidos que con suerte (mucha suerte) alcanzaba a ver algo._

_La joven hizo arder su cosmos con mucha intensidad (si sé, desde hace rato que lo viene quemando, pero esta mujer está furiosa), detrás de ella se apareció la imagen de un cangrejo. Al contrario, Shura quien también empezó a hacer arder su cosmos tenía una cabra montañesa detrás de él, estaban listos para lanzar sus ataques._

_-¡HADES TIDAL WAVE!-_

_-¡SEIKEN RANBU!- (Danza de Espadas)_

_La gran corriente dorada impactó el ataque de Shura, el cual consistía en cortar todo a su paso en forma de cientos de cuadrados (como si varias líneas de Excalibur formaran un tablero de ajedrez gigante y con más cuadros, ahora esas líneas cortan todo a su paso), producto del choque los cráneos de la corriente eran cortados mientras que la corriente iba rompiendo poco a poco el ataque del santo de oro no sin ir perdiendo fuerza. En los pocos segundos que duró esto ambos ataques se extinguieron, después de ello ambos peleadores lanzaron ataques de cosmos dorados los cuales chocaron. Ahora estaban dándole más fuerza sin ceder ante su oponente._

_A todo esto, Ludwig se había sentado poniéndose cómodo, con una fogata que hizo y asando otro par de conejos. Sin descuidar su comida seguía estudiando la pelea entre su maestro y Selene._

_Las energías iban en aumento, era todo muy parejo, ninguno de los dos parecía disminuir sus ataques, cuando de pronto el poder de Shura se quedó en un punto fijo mientras el de Selene seguía incrementándose._

_-¡No puedes conmigo Shura! ¡Soy más poderosa que antes! ¡TOMA!-_

_Selene lanzó otra bola de energía siguiendo la cual ya tenía impulsándola contra el Caballero Dorado, las bolas hicieron explosión dejando un cráter en donde se encontraba Shura._

_-Te vencí...- dijo confiada Selene._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- escuchó decir detrás de ella._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó volteando._

_La joven sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban fuertemente desde atrás. Shura había dejado de aumentar su energía a propósito para distraer a Selene y atraparla en un momento de descuido._

_-¡Suéltame bastado!- gritó furiosa Selene._

_-No lo haré.- dijo tranquilamente Shura._

_-No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor... ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES!-_

_-Tranquila Selene, tranquilita por favor.- Shura trataba de calmarla con suavidad._

_Desde el otro lado, Ludwig quien ya había empezado a devorar a los conejos veía perplejo la nueva estrategia de su maestro._

Maldición, esto se va a poner cursi!

_Selene siguió forcejeando por un rato, el abrazo de Shura no aflojaba ni un poco. El caballero con su cálido cosmos estaba calmando el iracundo cosmos de la joven, estuvieron así hasta que la chica dejó de hacer fuerza hasta el punto en el cual se detuvo completamente con una mirada de derrota y entristecida._

_La joven se dejó caer, Shura sin dejar de abrazarla se sentó a su lado diciéndole suavemente al oído..._

_-Tranquilita, ya pasó... todo está bien.-_

_-Shura... yo...- comenzó a articular Selene mientras contenía sus lágrimas._

_-No digas nada Selene, quien debería disculparse soy yo.-_

_La joven se giró enfrentando a Shura confundida, el caballero la tomó del mentón mirándola fijamente a los ojos diciéndole._

_-Fui un idiota al haberte dejado ir y no haberle hecho caso a lo que me decía mi corazón, durante estos años he reprimido lo que siento... mas no puedo contenerlo.- le quitó la máscara a Selene con delicadeza contemplando su hermoso rostro. –Te amo Selene.-_

_La joven rompió en llanto, a pesar de ser una guerrera extraordinaria, era humana y tenían sentimientos. Shura la abrazó más fuerte aún, Selene se desahogó en el hombro del joven en silencio. Pocos minutos después Selene se separó un poco de Shura, lo miró directamente a los ojos. La mirada del joven derritió el corazón de la chica, esos ojos negros expresaban el tierno amor que sentía Shura hacia ella. Por primera vez en muchos años Selene sonrió de felicidad._

_-Yo también te amo Shura, y nunca he dejado de amarte.-_

_Entonces como en cámara lenta cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un suave beso de amor. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, en eso Selene le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Shura._

_-Eso es por haberme roto el corazón.- le dijo seria._

_-Creí haberte... agg... pedido disculpas...- decía el santo dorado sujetándose el abdomen._

_-Cállate y bésame.- respondió coqueta Selene._

_Sin siquiera poder decir algo Shura fue callado por otro beso de Selene, fue tal la fuerza que lo terminó de derribar y siguieron besándose apasionadamente en el suelo. Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que se les acabó el aire._

_-Te amo mi chivo dorado.-_

_-Y yo a ti cangrejita.-_

_-¡Oh por Dios!-_

_Los enamorados giraron para ver a un Ludwig que estaba rojo como un tomate._

_-¡Dejen de echar miel que este lugar ya parece confitería!-_

_Selene y Shura se pusieron de pie sonrojados, sonriendo y un poco molestos por la interrupción. El Caballero Dorado tosió un poco como para agravar su voz y le dijo a discípulo._

_-Ludwig lo que has dicho es una falta de respeto hacia la joven aquí presente y hacia tu maestro. Por eso estás castigado, tendrás que hacer veinte mil flexiones de brazos, correr desde el extremo del océano Pacífico hasta la frontera con Canadá mientras recitas un poema a tu elección y finalmente redactas un informe en latín sobre las maravillas del cosmos. ¿Entendido?-_

_El aprendiz no podía creer su mala suerte, asintió resignado mientras se iba a hacer las flexiones arrastrando los pies escuchó las risas de los jóvenes amantes._

_-Espera Ludwig, era una broma. ¿Cómo crees que te explotaré de esa manera?- dijo Shura visiblemente relajado._

_-¡Maestro!- le dijo Ludwig molesto._

_-Ven Ludwig, te presento formalmente a Selene.-_

_-Mucho gusto Ludwig.- dijo Selene quien ya se había puesto su máscara._

_-Igualmente.- dijo Ludwig sin muchos ánimos._

_La joven se dio cuenta de ello, se acercó al joven discípulo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo._

_-Sé que debes estar molesto conmigo por lo de tu antiguo maestro, desde mi corazón lo siento mucho. Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar.-_

_Ludwig miró fijamente los ojos de Selene, reflejaban su arrepentimiento. Finalmente el chico sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.-_

_La joven sonrió, tomó la mano de Shura y este la dio un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer, todo estaba bien... pero ¿no falta algo más?_

_Unos días después en lo más profundo del bosque se levantaba un pequeño coliseo construido de madera. En las tribunas habían varios soldados del Santuario y algunos caballeros que fueron a hacer acto de presencia. Por la armadura sagrada sólo habían dos aspirantes, un japonés llamado Nachi y el canadiense Ludwig._

_-Esto será fácil, mi alumno no perderá contra ese tipejo.- decía el maestro de Nachi, el Caballero Plateado Sirius de Can Mayor._

_El caballero esta muy confiado, observaba desde las tribunas a Nachi quien ya se encontraba en la arena esperando a su contrincante. Desde el otro lado de las tribunas, Selene se encontraba sentada junto a Shura, ambos esperando a la entrada de Ludwig._

_-Ese muchacho se ve fuerte.- comentó Selene._

_-No es rival para Ludwig. A él lo entrené al extremo, me atrevo a decir que está al nivel de un Caballero de Plata.- dijo Shura seriamente._

_-¿Cómo tanto?-_

_-Él es de mi mismo signo zodiacal, Capricornio, por lo tanto está en armonía con la constelación de Capricornio al igual que la del Lobo. Si yo llegase a morir Ludwig ocuparía mi lugar, confío en que será tan bueno como un Caballero Dorado.-_

_Selene miró a su novio fijamente y sonrió._

Este Shura no ha cambiado en nada, calculador, estratégico y precavido hasta el final. Nada se le escapa.

_Ludwig estaba entrando a la arena, estuvo preparándose psicológicamente. Recordó todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado, todo lo que vivieron juntos en su entrenamiento y las distintas aventuras que pasaron juntos._

_Ahora se verían los frutos de tan duro entrenamiento._

_Nachi esperaba a Ludwig para pelear, una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, faltaba que alguien diera la señal. Como Shura era el caballero de más alto rango, se puso de pie diciendo._

_-¡Esta batalla determinara cual caballero será merecedor de la Sagrada armadura de Bronce del Lobo! ¡Como caballero de mayor rango doy comienzo a esta batalla!-_

_Los soldados gritaban animando a su favorito, otros miraban en silencio expectantes a lo que podría pasar._

_Nachi fue quien tomó la iniciativa, empezó lanzando ataques contra Ludwig. El joven esquivó y bloqueó cada ataque, entonces Nachi comprendió que tendría que emplearse a fondo. Se alejó de Ludwig haciendo arder su cosmos._

_-Eres bueno Ludwig, creo que contigo tendré que usar todas mis fuerzas... aaa...- su cosmos ardía al máximo -¡AULLIDO MORTAL!-_

_El ataque era directo, al parecer Ludwig lo recibiría de lleno, pero extendió los brazos mientras quemaba su cosmos. Con las manos desnudas detuvo completamente el ataque de Nachi sin muchos problemas, entonces sujetó fuertemente las muñecas de su oponente, lo levantó y arrojó fuertemente contra el suelo._

_Un grito de euforia rugió ante tal movimiento, Sirius no podía creer que su discípulo estuviera teniendo tantas dificultades. Selene gritaba animada apoyando a Ludwig, al contrario Shura seguía sentado observando el desempeño de su discípulo._

_Nachi se levantó sin mucha dificultad, al parecer era un hueso duro de roer. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas, alzó la vista para ver a su contrincante y lo que vio no les gustó para nada._

_El puño de Ludwig dio directo en la cara de Nachi, sin perder más segundos Ludwig literalmente ametralló a golpes a su oponente. Lo que no se esperaba era que el mismo Nachi le bloqueara unos golpes y le respondiera con gran ferocidad._

_Era un intercambio casi equitativo de golpes, pero en un segundo de descuido por parte de Ludwig, Nachi le implantó un Aullido Mortal arrojándolo varios metros contra un muro._

_-¡ASÍ SE HACE NACHI!- gritó emocionado Sirius._

_-Oh no, Ludwig será vencido.- dijo Selene preocupada._

_-Tranquila, esto está recién comenzando.- dijo Shura con calma._

_En efecto, Ludwig se puso de pie mientras estaba haciendo arder su cosmos. Escupió un poco de sangre, empezó a mover sus brazos dibujando la constelación del Lobo. Alzó ambos brazos, los bajó dejando los puños a la altura del pecho y extendió el puño derecho diciendo..._

_-¡TRANSCENDENTAL WOLVES!-_

_Una manada de Lobos salió del puño de Ludwig, estos se arrojaron contra Nachi golpeándolo varias veces. Al finalizar el ataque, el japonés apenas podía mantenerse en pie, iba a hacer un último esfuerzo pero Ludwig no lo dejó, utilizó su otro ataque el Colmillo Plateado dejando inconsciente a Nachi._

_El público estalla de gritos de celebración, Selene salta a los abrazar a Shura, un fanático salta a correr desnudo en la arena con el nombre de Ludwig pintando en la espalda (no lo pude evitar xD) y Sirius se arranca el cabello de la rabia. De pronto, la tierra tiembla levemente, desde el centro de la arena emerge el cofre de la armadura del Lobo. Shura levanta la voz firmemente y dice a todos._

_-¡El ganador es Ludwig! ¡A completado su entrenamiento, se ha hecho digno de vestir la sagrada armadura de bronce y desde ahora será un caballero más de la orden de la Gloriosa Diosa Atenea!-_

_Varios aplausos se hicieron oír por todo el coliseo, Ludwig se acercó al cofre de la armadura lentamente, entonces el cofre se abrió revelando la armadura del Lobo la cual al sentir el cosmos de su nuevo dueño se separó en partes vistiendo a Ludwig. Su maestro se acercó diciéndole._

_-Ahora tienes que ir al Santuario a jurar lealtad con el Patriarca.- Shura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ludwig –No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti, te felicito.-_

_-Gracias maestro, no lo habría logrado sin su guía.-_

_Ludwig no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a su maestro, este le devolvió el abrazo pero con una mano. Atrás apareció Selene, ella abrazó con fuerza a Ludwig y lo besó en la mejilla. El muchacho se sonrojó, la joven tomó a su novio de la mano y Shura finalmente dijo._

_-Vamos al Santuario, el Caballero del Lobo debe presentarse ante el Patriarca.-_

_Esta fue la historia de cómo un Caballero nacía y como dos corazones rotos se unían._

_Los tres ignoraban que pronto se desataría una cruel batalla... la Batalla de las Doce Casas, pero eso es otra historia._

_**Fin.-**_

_**WolfScythe:**__ Doy las gracias a quienes han leído este fic, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y uno de mis favoritos. _

_Es muy probable que continúe haciendo fics de Saint Seiya, sobre como Ludwig se une a los demás caballeros de bronce, las batallas en las Doce Casas, Asgard, el Templo de Poseidón y Hades. La verdad es que no lo sé, es mucho trabajo y necesito mucha inspiración. Por ahora, trataré de volver a mi especialidad, las parodias =D. Y ahora..._

_**Curiosidades del Fic:**_

_**Selene:**__ Su nombre viene de la mitología, Selene es la personificación de la Luna. Es hija de los titanes Hyperion y Teia, y hermana de Helios, el Sol, y de Eos, la Aurora. ¿Sabían que el signo de Cáncer rige la Luna?_

_**Constelación de Cáncer:**__ En el centro de esta constelación se puede apreciar a simple vista una acumulación de estrellas, es conocida como Colmena, Cúmulo o Praesepe. Actualmente se sabe que son aproximadamente 200 estrellas. Algunos creían que esta nebulosa hacía referencia a la puerta por donde pasaban las almas de los fallecidos. Por ello los ataques del Caballero Cáncer tienen referencia a los muertos, también todo lo relacionado con él. Esa relación también se la quise incorporar a Selene, pero de una manera NO psicópata._

_Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!_


End file.
